Summer Love! The Sweetest Kind
by aku doujou
Summary: Kagome, a normal girl, goes to summer camp. Little does she know, she will meet the love of her life there. But what will happen when camp is over? and What does Kouga have to do in this story? InuxKag and MirxSan. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone from the series. I'm a poor and sad girl that owns nothing but her heart! It's sad, but true. I also own my mind, which I used to write this story! So for you reading pleasure only, here is my story.

Chapter 1

Summer Camp, Here I Come!

Kagome waved good bye to everyone as she got on the coach bus. Her luggage was already packed below in the storage compartment, and she had her carry on bag on her back. It was only a backpack that she had used for school, but since school was out for the summer she decided to use it for camp. When she got onto the bus, it was very cool, due to the air conditioning. She looked around for a seat and saw two empty seats near the front. They were the only seats that she could see that were empty, so she sat down and put her bag on the seat beside her. When she sat down she opened up her bag and pulled out a sketchpad, a pencil, an eraser, and a sharpener. She began to flip through the pages of her book until she found a blank sheet. She stared at it for a moment, then she looked out the window at the passing trees and fields. When she had gotten inspiration down she looked back at the paper before her and started to draw. She began drawing a picture of a woman, in a forest, near a well. The well looked very old and the woman seemed to be crying. The woman was kneeling down beside the well with her hands in her lap, and tears were streaming down her face.

Kagome looked up from her drawing and sighed deeply. She closed her book and put it back in her black and red bag sitting next to her, along with the rest of her drawing utensils. She turned around to see her friend, Kumi-kun, sitting behind her. She hadn't noticed him there before so she decided to talk to him. She met him at camp last year, but they hadn't really kept in touch too well.

" Hi Kumi-kun, I didn't know you were coming to camp this year."

Kumi immediately looked up and smiled.

" Hi Kagome-chan, yeah my parents wanted me to get out for the summer and decided that camp was the best idea."

" Well yeah, I mean, you go to camp for three weeks, go sailing, and make $180.00 doing! What's not to like?"

" How about waking up at 6:30 in the morning to do it? I'm not a morning person, but I do love to sail!"

" Well duh, so, how have you been doing? Meet any new girls?"

" Yeah, her names Sakura, we've been dating for five weeks now. She's really nice, I bet you'd like her."

" I'm sure I would. I was so bummed when we lost eachothers e-mails last year. I really wanted to keep in touch with you."

" I did to, but, c'est la vie."

" Yeah, that's the way the cookie crumbles."

" Oh, this is my friend, Dinteru, she was in my class last year. Dinteru, this is my friend, Kagome." He said pointing to the girl beside him. She looked pretty heavy, she must have weighed twice as much as Kagome.

" Hi, nice to meet you." Kagome said, sticking her hand out, with a big grin on her face.

" Hi." Dinteru said as she quickly looked away. Kagome could tell, this girl didn't like her one bit. There was something about this girl that mad Kagome feel uneasy. She seemed snooty.

" What trade are you coming to camp for? Are you in sail?"

" No, I'm training for leaderships." (I didn't know what to call it, because at the camp I went to, it was a cadet camp, and the group was called boatswain)

" That's cool, I guess."

The girl just looked away and refrained from talking to her the rest of the way to camp. Then Kagome noticed her other friend, Lee.

" Hi Lee!" Kagome said excitedly

" Hey Kagome. What trade are you going in?"

" I'm going sail. What about you?"

" I'm going sail too, this is gonna be awesome!"

" Yeah, maybe we'll be in the same group, I hope so!"

" Yeah me too."

For the rest of the drive there, Kagome, Lee and Kumi, all talked and joked around. Sometimes Lee would come and sit beside Kagome, and whenever they stopped for a bathroom brake, they would all get up and go by food from the candy machines in the buildings. It went on like this for the whole six-hour drive. When they finally got to their destination, Kagome was in awe. The camp always seemed to do that to her, it was just too big. It was really a college but during the summer it was a base for camp. There were four large buildings on the main part. Then there were some smaller buildings around it. The building were, an office building with a big clock tower on it, a females dorm, a dinning hall, and a males dorm. And since there were more males than females that went to this camp, there was another building behind the males' dorm that was attached. It was another dorm for the males. There was a big concrete lot, which was connected to the road. Right next to it was a huge green field, but nobody was allowed on it, because it belonged to the college, not the camp. There were more roads coming out every which way, but they weren't all too important. The really main road for the campers, was the road that came in front of the dorms and dinning hall.

When she got off the bus she got her luggage off of the bus and brought it over to where she, and the rest of the group, was lead. They were sorted into their trades by areas and signs in an area beside the female dorms. There was sail, athletic instructors, leadership, band, and disciplinary. Kagome was separated from Kumi, and some other friends when they did a bag check, because they wanted to have the boys and girls separate for that. Then they went through all of the registration. (I'm not going to say it all because it's too long and boring)

When she was done with all her registration and grouping, she was brought up to her dorm room. It was small, but it was only her, so she didn't mind. She got dressed into some blue and red board shorts, and a black baggy T-shirt. She put on comfortable, black, running shoes and put her hair in a high ponytail. When she was finished getting dressed she sat down on her bear bed. It wasn't the comfiest bed, but it wasn't terrible. After a few minutes of un packing and putting everything away, she heard someone yelling in the hallway. She opened the door to see a girl about three maybe four years older than her. She started to talk…


End file.
